


Dancing in the Kitchen

by aimarooney



Series: Fall Drabbles [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You're trying to bake but Bucky has other plans
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Fall Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dancing in the Kitchen

You had promised Clint that you would make the apple pies for the Thanksgiving dinner that you all were having together. You were currently spending your morning slicing the apples you would need for the pies. You had regretted agreeing when Bucky had so sweetly pointed out just how many you would probably need to bake if you didn’t want someone complaining they didn’t get one.

You were making the most of the time with your favorite playlist playing over your speakers as you worked. Bucky had promised to help as soon as he had showered after his run with Steve and Sam but he had sure taken a while.

“You know if you didn’t want to help, you could have just said,” You teased when he finally joined you in the kitchen.   
“I would never try to get out of helping you doll,” Bucky assured you as he wrapped his arms around your waste. You couldn’t help but lean into his touch as he rested his head on your shoulder. He sweetly turned his head to place a soft kiss on your cheek.

As the song playing changed into a slower song, you felt Bucky start to sway slightly. “Buck. I am trying to make these pies,” You shook your head, “You need to either help or go somewhere else.”

“I can’t just hold my love for a moment?” Bucky pouted.

“Not when you are trying to distract them with dancing.”

“Dance with me” He begged, starting to sway more. You wanted to say no, tell him you were too busy but you found yourself relaxing and swaying with him. You could feel the smug smile that spread on his face as he turned you around into his arms.

You wrapped your arms around his neck as his made their way around you back. You danced to the song and to his advantage another song that worked with your slow dancing came on.

“You are definitely going to have to help now,” You teased as you continued to dance with him in the kitchen.

“I promise,” He took the opportunity to dip you which caused you to laugh. It took you two awhile to get the pies made as you seemed to make many different dance breaks that day.


End file.
